Voltage regulators are in many electrical systems to supply power to components of the system at a steady voltage. In many cases, voltage regulators are designed to supply power to the electrical components at a voltage that is lower than the main system power supply to prevent damage that may be caused by the higher voltage of the main power supply. In conventional voltage regulators, an error amplifier in a negative feedback loop with a single output transistor may be utilized to generate the desired voltage. This transistor is also connected to the main power supply. More particularly, in the conventional voltage regulator, the output of the error amplifier supplies the gate of the transistor while the main power supply supplies the drain of the transistor. The output voltage of the voltage regulator is supplied by the source of the transistor. Thus, if the transistor develops a drain-to-source short circuit, the low voltage components in the system that the voltage regulator is supplying will be shorted to the main power supply.